harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:1998
Petigrew Is what he did considered suicide? IHelpWhenICan 06:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, the hand was enchanted such that if he were to show disloyalty to the Dark Lord it would kill him. Reread the passage in GoF when Voldemort gives the hand to Pettigrew. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Why do you need to talk in years, e.g 1998, 1997? Can't you just use the novel names so people with a life can also understand when a particular event happened? This is our policy. We use an in-universe perspective, this means we write as through everything has really happened. Thus, we don´t use norvel names.--Rodolphus 12:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, may be you should consider changing that personality, because apart from 30 people on this wiki no one else in the world understands what you're refering to when you don't use novel names. :Then they're free to read the relevant articles for the individual books, school years, etc. and find out. Learning is fun! - Nick O'Demus 06:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Also, the novels don't take place in just one year. It's 1 school year, such as 1996-1997. MUDBL00D 11:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Starting at Hogwarts Shouldn't we change the 10 individuals? It isn't always that there are exactly 5 boys and 5 girls sorted into each house, is there? MUDBL00D 11:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Date of the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor I've got a little problem identifying the date the skirmish at Malfoy Manor took place. In this arcticle there are two clues given: 1. In "Events" it is late march 1998. 2. In "Deaths" Pettigrew, Dobby and Grindelwald die around Easter 1998. The problem is: This year Easter was in april (12. april, to be accurate). Between "late march" and "Easter" are about two whole weeks. Is there a clue in the books I've missed? Dyntia 22:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Hogwarts It surprises me that nobody has noticed this yet, but on J.K. Rowling's official website, the last thing behind the door is the family tree with the Weasleys and some other characters. It clearly states that Fred died in 1997, therefore the Battle (and many, many other occurences) should have taken place one year earlier than is shown on this site. :That is a maths mistake on Rowling's behalf. In Chamber of Secrets, Nearly-Headless Nick's deathdate is given as 31 October, 1492. As this was on his 500th deathday party, the events in Chamber of Secrets take place in the 1992-1993 school year. Thus, the events in Deathly Hallows take place in the 1997-1998 school year. The Battle of Hogwarts happened on 2 May, meaning it was after the New Year and, yes, in early 1998. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Easter Holiday' According to the calendar, Easter in 1998 was on 12 April. Schools in the U.K. were off from 11 (Saturday)-19 (following Sunday) April for the Easter hols that year. Therefore, your dates here are incorrect for the incident at Malfoy Manor, since it states in the novel that it took place during the Easter holiday - which would be sometime between 11-19 April. Quiddtch World Cup The article state that 1998 Quidditch World Cup was cancelled because of the Death Eater regime, and speculate over whether Kingsley's Ministry was able to organize it afterward. But who said the 1998 Quidditch World Cup will even take place in the UK? The UK already hosted the World Cup in 1994, why is it hosting again in 1998? It's call the World Cup, so surely other nations have and will host the event. Even in the soccer world cup, no nation serve as host back to back. I know there's a Quibbler cover that state Quidditch World Cup cancelled due to death threats, but it never said anything about it being in the UK? Even if we assume the Quibbler is publishing a true article, and that the death threats coming from Death Eaters, the Second Wizarding War, does effect international scene, rather than just UK. Combatant like Fleur was from France, the German family, Voldemort killed in search of Gregovich, Grindelwald killed in his cell in Nurmenberg, the giants who fought with Voldemort, Ron used a disguise to look like a foreign wizard who sympathize with Voldemort. So death threats could just as well be in another country where 1998 Quidditch World could have taken place.Seasrmar (talk) 19:37, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, 1998 The golden age of Playstation and the highlight of the Attitude Era! (I just think mentioning it entirely relevant lol). ParadisecityXO (talk) 02:00, April 1, 2016 (UTC)